Gems of the Forest
by Miroke
Summary: 10 gems that could destroy the enitre world of Makai and two young Princess' who are the protectors of two but don't even know it. Youko and Kuronue kidnap the two sisters but soon have to help them. R/R This story is written by Yaiko Youkai and myself so
1. Chapter 1

****

Important: This story is written by Yaiko Youkai and myself. The author of each chapter will put their name on the chapter and I hope you like this story and please leave a review and tell us what you think.

**__**

Gems of the Forest

Chapter 1

Protectors or Princess'

By: Miroke

June 08, 2003

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A young girl with short crystal blue hair and dark midnight blue eyes leaned on a balcony railing as she looked at the vast forest that surrounding her so called home. She was a Princess, Princess Tira. Her father, Lord Yoshi had made it very clear that her or her little sister Princess Maya were not aloud out side the castle's protective walls.

"What ya doing sis?" A younger looking girl with long kind of curly dark blue hair and bright silver moon eyes asked. She looked like she was about 16 or 17. She was the little sister of Princess Tira her name is Princess Maya. She is only two years younger than Tira but she acts a lot younger. 

"Nothing Maya aren't you supposed to be in the dojo training?" Tira asked and looked down at Maya a little confused.

"No, my instructor is to tired so he told me to go do something else my training was over for the day." Maya said and looked at her sister and smiled and then her gaze went up to the gem implanted in Tira's forehead. It was a dark blue color with a silver pearl in the center. "Don't you ever wonder why we have these gems on our foreheads?" Maya asked and brought her hand up to touch the gem on her forehead. It was a light blue with a rainbow colored pearl in the center of it.

"Yea sometimes but every time I ask mother or father about them they just say it's better we don't know." Tira said and looked over at her little sister Maya. "But don't worry we'll find out some day." Tira said and put her hand on Maya's shoulder.

"Excuse me Princess Maya, Princess Tira but your mother and father, Lord Yoshi and Lady Uri request a meeting with you at once." A servant said and then he bowed and backed out of the room.

"I wonder what they would want Tira?" Maya said as they started for the throne room.

"Probably to ask us if we have tried to escape lately." Tira said and balled up her fists. "I swear that we are going to get out of this hell of a prison one day." 

The they walked up to two huge wooden doors and stopped so two guards at the doors could open them for the girls. They walked in a saw their parents sitting on two thrones. 

"Ah good morning dears." Yoshi said and smiled at his two daughters. He has short raven black hair and dark red eyes. He is a fire demon.

"Good morning father what do you want with us?" Tira asked and kneeled down in front of Lord Yoshi.

"Father!" Maya yelled and ran up to the bottom of the stone steps that led to the thrones.

"Good morning my sweet dear. Aren't you suppose to be in training right now?" Yoshi asked a little confused as to why she wasn't with her trainer. 

"He told me that I was to hyper and that I needed to calm down some before returning to train." Maya said and looked down at the floor a little embarrassed at what her father might say.

"Well so far my little Maya you have proved too much for ten trainers, I guess I will have to train you my self unless your older sister Tira would want to train you." Yoshi said and looked at Tira.

"No way I'm not getting into the same dojo as that crazy kid." Tira said and held her hands up in defense as she backed away from Maya.

"Hey!" Maya said and glared over at her sister. "I could bet you any time." 

"Keep thinking that Maya." Tira said and laughed a little when Maya got red in anger. "Oh I'm sorry did I make you mad Maya?"

"Enough! You two argue more than any two siblings I have ever seen." Yoshi said and put his hand on his head in frustration. "You will both go to the dojo at least once a day and train together and I will send a servant to see and make sure that you both are there if you aren't then the next day you will have to train twice as long as normal. Understood?" Yoshi said and looked from each one of his daughters.

"Understood." They both said at the same time and then they turned and left the room.

They walked quietly out to the gardens that were in side the castle walls and Tira climbed a tree and sat up in the top of it and then Maya sat at the bottom and played with some flowers. 

"Sis?" Maya said and kept her gaze on the flowers in front of her.

"What?" Tira asked not looking down at Maya.

"Let's get out of here." Maya said and then she looked up at Tira who was now looking at her in complete shock. "The wall guards take their brake in 2 minutes so let's go if you want to." Maya said and jumped up and started for the gates of the castle wall.

"Hey wait Maya come back here or at least wait for me!" Tira yelled and ran after her little sister. 

They made it to the gates just as the guards were taking their brake and Maya pointed up to the tower ladder and Tira just looked at her and smiled knowing what she meant. They slowly made their way over to the ladder and Maya went first and then Tira went after her. 

"Hey did you hear something?" One of the guards asked and turned and looked back at the wall.

"No you're just crazy." Another guard said and laughed at his buddy's face.

"Don't you remember what Lord Yoshi told us about that Makai thief Youko and his partner Kuronue?" The first guard asked and looked over at his friend.

"Yea he told us that they would be coming for Princess Maya and Princess Tira and to make sure not to let them get near the Princess' no matter what the costs." The second guard said and looked over at his friend with a 'duh' look on his face.

"Well that was close they almost saw us." Tira said as she pepped up over the wall and down at the two guards sitting below. "So what's your great plan to get out of here Maya?" Tira asked and looked around for Maya but she wasn't there. "Maya?" Tira asked and then she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and everything went black. 

****

Deep In the Forest

"Well how are we suppose to get the gems without killing them then Kuronue?" A tall and very handsome Kitsune with long waist length silver hair and golden eyes yelled in frustration. His name is Youko the Great Makai Thief.

"I don't know but it's not right to kill these girls when they don't know about the powers they possess." Kuronue said and looked down at Maya and Tira who were sleeping against a tree with their hands tied up along with their feet. 

"Ah man I thought I was going to get to kill them." Youko said and sat down and crossed his legs and arms and turned his gaze away from Kuronue.

"You are why to whinny sometimes Youko." Kuronue said and then turned his attention back to Maya who was waking up.

"Oh..where am I?" Maya asked as she tried to reach up and touch her forehead but couldn't because of her hands being tied up. She turned her gaze on Youko and Kuronue when finally came to all the way.

"Who are...oh my kami." Maya said and backed up against the tree that she was leaning against and when she did she knocked Tira and made her fall over.

"Damn you Maya what'd you do that for." Tira asked and then she noticed that her hands were tied along with her feet and then she turned and looked up at Kuronue and Youko. "Oh no.." 

"Well looks like I'll get to have some fun now." Youko said as he started to get up and walk over to the oldest of the sister but was stopped by Kuronue. 

"You are not to lay on perverted finger of yours on them we only want the gems and not their virginity." Kuronue said and glared at Youko who looked like a 5 year old who hadn't gotten his way. "Sorry Princess Maya and Princess Tira if we scared you but do you know about the gems on your foreheads?" Kuronue asked and kneeled down in front of Tira and reached down to the vines that had her feet tied together and undid them and then he smiled at her and told her to turn around and she did and he undid the vines holding her hands together. "There now you should be more comfortable." Kuronue said and smirked at her.

"Hey wait what about me?" Maya asked and looked up at Kuronue. 

"Youko undo the vines around her hands and feet and then leave her alone." Kuronue said and nodded over at Maya. 

"Alright." Youko said and walked over to Maya and kneeled down and started to undo the vines around her feet and then he made her turn around and undid the vines around her wrists.

Maya looked at Youko in amazement. "Your Youko aren't you the Great Makai Thief." 

"Yes how do you know my name?" Youko asked not really knowing how she knew his name because he hadn't done any thing to let any one know who he was in the Land of the Forest.

"My father told me stories when I was little about a thief known as Youko who could never be caught by any of the royal guards." Maya said and looked down at her hands when Youko finished untying the vines.

"Youko we need to keep on the move because you know that once Lord Yoshi finds out his daughters are missing he will come after us for sure." Kuronue said and helped Tira up off the ground.

"But why did you kidnap us?" Tira asked and looked up at Kuronue with a little bit of anger and worry in her eyes.

"Because of the gems." Kuronue said and pointed at the gem implanted in Tira's forehead. "The gem you that you protect is known as the Gem of Souls and the one Princess Maya protects is the Gem of Dreams." Kuronue said and looked over at Youko helping Maya up off the ground and smirked.

"What did you just say? What do you mean Gem of Souls and Gem of Dreams?" Tira asked confused at his words.

"You have no clue about the gems on your forehead do you?" Youko asked and looked down at Maya and then over at Tira.

"No we don't." Maya said and then the gem on her forehead started to shine and so did Tira's. "What's happening to me?" Maya asked as she started to be lifted up into the air.

"Ah I have found the Gem of Dreams and the Gem of Souls." A mysterious voice said and a woman with long red hair and yellow eyes said as she walked out of the darkness of the forest. "Unleash the power of the Gem of Dreams!" She yelled and then a bright light came from Maya and everyone was thrown back by a huge energy source. 

"Maya!" Tira yelled and looked back at where her little sister was and in her place was a beautiful silver unicorn with a blue mane and tail and a rainbow colored horn. "What happened to my little sister?" Tira asked and looked at the unicorn in complete shock and worry on her face. 

"Come!" The woman yelled and the unicorn ran over to her side and stood. "You see my dear Gem of Souls your little sister is the under the control of the Gem of Dreams and it has transformed her into it's true form which as you can clearly see is a unicorn, the Unicorn of Dreams." The woman said and smirked when Tira started to glow a bright silver. "Well it looks like we are going to get to see the Dragon of Souls as well." 

"I hate you......you damn old bat!" Tira yelled and flames shot out from where she was standing and then a bright red light made everyone turn away and in the place of Tira was a huge black dragon with blood red eyes. 

"What are we going to do now Kuronue? They have some how unleashed the full power of their gems but they are not in control so they will die if they can't control it." Youko said and looked at the Unicorn of Dreams and then over at the Dragon of Souls.

"We have to make them calm down and get that staff that Sorceress Riua has and brake it. She is controlling Princess' minds with it through the gems on their foreheads. Sorceress Riua possesses the Gem of Death, which is considered the leader of the Gems of the Forest, but it is also the most evil of the 10." Kuronue said and looked at the staff that was in Riua's hand. 

"Man you sure did your homework on these Gems of the Forest didn't you." Youko said and looked over at Kuronue a little amazed.

"Attack and kill them." Riua said and pointed her staff at Youko and Kuronue and laughed.

What am I doing? I can't control my actions. Tira thought and then she looked in front of her and saw that she was attacking Kuronue and Maya was attacking Youko.

Sis help I can't control my actions. Maya pleaded and stopped dead in her tracks trying to fight the gem. 

Just fight against it's power Maya! Tira said and stopped dead in her tracks in front of Kuronue and went down to the ground and started to glow. 

"They're trying to fight the power of the gems." Kuronue said noticing what the two girls were doing. "Now's our chance to get the staff." Kuronue said and they started at a dead run toward Riua. Kuronue jumped in front of Riua distracting her so Youko could grab the staff from her hand. 

"Got it." Youko yelled as he grabbed the staff from her hand and landed on the ground softly. 

"Brake it!" Kuronue yelled down to him as he kept his eyes on Riua. "Brake it and Princess Tira and Princess Maya will return to their normal state." Kuronue said in a hurried tone.

"All right." Youko said and cracked the staff across his knee and it broke into two pieces. A bright light came from the staff and then Unicorn of Dreams and Dragon of Souls started to glow silver and white. In about two minutes Kuronue and Youko looked over at where the unicorn and dragon were and saw Maya and Tira lying on the ground uncouisous. 

"Damn you Kuronue and Youko now that I know how much you seem to care for those two girls I won't give up until I kill them both along with you two." Riua said and disappeared into the darkness.

Kuronue and Youko ran over to the sisters and Youko kneeled down next to Maya and Kuronue did the same to Tira. 

"Princess Tira....Princess Tira are you okay?" Kuronue asked and put his hand on her cheek so he could move her face so he could look at her.

"Oh my head what happened?" Maya asked as she opened her eyes and looked up at a very happy Youko. "Oh hello," 

"So you're all right then." Youko said and helped Maya to her feet and then he backed away from her and she crossed her arms and backed away from him. 

"Don't ever touch me again you stupid fox!" Maya yelled at Youko who just mumbled something about stupid women and walked away and sat down at the base of a tree. 

"What's all the arguing about?" Tira asked as she came to and put her hand up to her head. "What ever happened I don't want it to happen again." Tira said and groaned a little.

"You were under Sorceress Riua's control because of your Gems of the Forest." Kuronue said and helped Tira up to her feet. 

"Well what are we going to do I don't really want to go back to the castle sister." Maya said and looked at her older sister Tira. "Can we stay here with you two?" Maya asked and looked from Youko to Kuronue.

"I don't see why not, with your gems you can help us greatly." Kuronue said and looked over at Youko. "What do you think Youko?" 

"I don't give a shit just keep them away from me." Youko said in a sulky tone and glared at Maya who just stuck her tongue out at him. 

"So then it's settled we're partners now." Tira said and turned to Kuronue. "Could you tell my sister and I all you know about these Gems of the Forest that we possess?" Tira asked and looked at Kuronue pleadingly.

"Of course." Kuronue said and smiled at Tira and Maya and started telling them all about the different types of gems and what they could do. He even told them how he heard they had come to acquire theirs.

"So there are 10 different types of gems and each gem has it's own purpose." Tira said trying to understand these Gems of the Forest a little better. 

"Yes and the most strongest among the 10 gems are Gem of Death, Gem of Souls, Gem of Dreams, Gem of War, and Gem of Life. So far the only ones we have been able to find are Death, Souls, and Dreams. Which you and your sister possess the Gem of Souls and Gem of Dreams." Kuronue said and looked from Tira to Maya and kind of laughed a the confused looks on their faces. 

"I'm confused." Maya said and looked at Kuronue with a slight blush of embarrassment on her face. 

"That's not something that seems hard to do." Youko said and looked up at a very angry Maya.

"Oh no you shouldn't have...ouch...done that." Tira said as she watched Maya get up and go over to Youko and knock him uncouisous with her fist.

"Stupid damn fox." Maya said as she sat back down next to Tira. "Now continue Kuronue." 

Tira and Kuronue just looked at Maya for a few minutes and then he started to tell them more about the Gems of the Forest and the two that they possessed Gem of Dreams and Gem of Souls.

****

Author's Note: I hope you like this story so far. Please leave a review and tell us what you think about it. Good luck Yaiko Youkai with the next chapter^_^

Thanks for reading,

%*%MiRoKe%*%


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Gems of the Forest

Chapter 2

Meet Bakene and Mikura

By: Yaiko Youkai

June 14, 2003

Youko, Kuronue, Princess Tira, and Princess Maya were all set up at camp. Princess Tira had drug Princess Maya away to a hot spring so they could talk and relax. Course Youko didn't like the idea of two naked women so close but he couldn't see either one of them because of Kuronue. He was guarding the only way to the hot springs without a day's walk all the way around.

"Maya we need to be careful around that Youko one." Tira said as she soaked in the hot spring.

"Why? I think we should stay away from the other one." Maya said.

"Why there's nothing wrong with him. He's not perverted." Tira said.

"He has wings." Maya said.

"Point the other one has wings on his head and a tail to match." Tira said.

"Don't make fun of his ears and tail they're cute…" Maya said.

"Yeah sure…" Tira said sarcastically.

"I'm serious…the other one bugs me…" Maya said.

"Yeah well the one with the tail…since you don't even know his name 

yet…" Tira said but was cut off by Maya.

"I do to his name is Youko Kurama. I bet you don't know the other one's name." Maya said defensively. 

"Do so! Kuronue… any way as I was saying Youko is perverted." Tira said.

"Like the other one isn't." Maya said.

"Would you use his name. You're confusing me. It's Kuronue." Tira said annoyed.

"What?" Kuronue asked from camp.

"Nothing! Sorry!!" Tira said blushing out of embarrassment.

****

Back At Camp!

"What was that all about?" Youko asked sitting by the fire.

"I don't know. All I know is I hear my name." Kuronue said sitting down opposite of Youko.

"They've been talking about us the whole time." Youko said as he looked towards the hot spring wishing he could be there with them.

"Don't even think about it Youko. What were they saying about us." Kuronue asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"They are arguing over which one of us is better." Youko said then looked down at the fire.

"Well which one is winning?" Kuronue asked the, oh so obvious question and Youko smirked.

"Me of course." Youko said and looked up to Kuronue in the most serious of faces he could make. 

"Of course…The pervert all way's wins." Kuronue whined as he took his eyes off Youko and put his head in his hands. 

"I'm not discussing it any more with you Maya." Tira said and walked back into camp with Maya right behind her.

"Why cause you think I'm right don't you." Maya said pushing Tira towards Youko.

"Are you kidding. He has wings…on…on his head." Tira said and Kuronue just fell over laughing.

"That's not nice to say to the person who kidnapped you." Youko warned.

"Oh what are you going to do batty. I can set your ass on fire. In more way's then one!" Tira said and smirked at Youko who was now gapping at her. Then she walked over and sat down next to Kuronue letting Youko just look at where she used to be standing.

"Is he all way's like that?" Tira asked.

"Yeah…" Kuronue said trying to get his laughter under control.

"Hey Youko! I'm not standing there any more!" Tira yelled and threw a rock by his head.

"Hum…what?" Youko asked confused.

"See I told you he was a pervert Maya!" Tira said in a 'I told you so!' tone. 

"Uhm…which one won your argument in the hot spring?" Kuronue asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to sleep. Good night Kuronue…Youko. Maya you too, sleep!" Tira said.

"Oh can't I stay up sis…" Maya whined.

"No!" Tira said sternly. 

"Aw…you're mean…" Maya whined and laid down then closed her eyes.

"Kuronue do me a favor?" Tira asked.

"Yeah sure." Kuronue said and smiled at her.

"Uhm…make sure the pervert doesn't try any thing with Maya. He won't get any thing done with me. I know that for sure." Tira said then smiled at him as she laid down.

"My pleasure." Kuronue said.

"Thanks!" Tira said then smiled as her sister when she finally quit pretending to sleep and actually fell asleep. Then she laid her head on her arm and went to sleep too. 

"Well I guess it's bedtime Youko!" Kuronue said and looked between the two sleeping women in their camp.

"Yeah!" Youko said sourly.

"What's up with you?" Kuronue asked as he laid down too.

"That one has it in for me…actually they both have it in for me!" Youko whined.

"You'll get over it." Kuronue said and closed his eyes, "Oh yeah don't touch either one of them Youko." He said then looked at Youko.

"Why would I want to they're both rude to me." Youko said and crossed his arms and legs.

"Since when did that matter Youko?" Kuronue asked earning a death glare from Youko.

"Kuronue do me a favor and shut up." Youko said.

"I'll do that as soon as you go to sleep." Kuronue said and laughed as Youko laid down and closed his eyes. He closed his own eyes and fell asleep.

****

The Next Morning!

Tira was starting to wake up when she noticed some thing wrong.

"What the…Kuronue!" Tira said trying to wake him up.

"Don't bother he won't wake up for a while." A child like voice said.

"Who in hell are you?" Tira asked as she turned her head to see a child standing behind her. He has short red hair and bright blue eyes.

"It's not nice to cuss miss." The boy said and smiled at her.

"Idiot!" Tira said in an annoyed tone and burned the vines around her ankles and wrists.

"Oh you're a fire demon." The boy said.

"And you're annoying." Tira said standing up and walking over to Kuronue and made him wake up.

"What…" Kuronue whined.

"Who's that brat?" Tira asked pointing to the boy.

"I don't know let me sleep…hey what's he doing here?" Kuronue asked finally realizing what Tira was pointing at.

"How am I supposed to know? I was tied up again. Dumb kid." Tira said.

"Hey kid what's your name?" Kuronue asked standing up.

"Bakene but I'm not talking to you. I'll talk to her." Bakene said pointing over to Tira.

"I'll kill him." Tira said crossing her arms and turning away from the kid.

"Look lady I'm sorry but I didn't want to get slapped for just standing there beside you." Bakene said.

"How old are you?" Tira asked.

"10 or 11 I don't know I've been out here for so long I've lost count." Bakene said and sat down on the ground sadly.

"Good you're closer to my sister age so you can talk to her." Tira said.

"Who her? I want to talk to you." Bakene said looking between Maya and Tira.

"Would it be so bad to just talk to the kid so he can be quieter?" Youko asked opening his eyes.

"Yes!" Tira said and looked at Youko evilly.

"Oh just talk to the child." Maya whined.

"Oh goodie. I'm tag teamed." Tira whined to her self. "Why don't one of you two talk to him." she said.

"He wants to talk to you not us." Youko said.

"Well I don't want to talk to him…what the…All right you little twerp you're asking for it." Tira said and looked at Bakene evilly because he had set fire to her shirt.

"That's not nice kid." Kuronue said.

"She's cute and she won't talk to me." Bakene said in a whinny tone.

"Kid I'm older then you, way older. Hey wait you're not a fire demon… how'd you do that?" Tira asked confused.

"Oh this…" Bakene said pulling out one of the Gems of the forest, the Gem of Fire. It is a dark shade of red with a flaming pearl in the center.

"The Gem of Fire Youko!" Kuronue said and Youko jumped up and grabbed the kid.

"Where'd you get that Gem kid?" Youko asked holding the kid above the ground.

"None of your business." The kid said and held onto the Gem as tightly as he could then closed his eyes.

"OUCH!" Youko yelled and dropped the kid and started to put the fire on his tail out.

"Don't touch me Kitsune." Bakene said arrogantly as he watched Youko run around trying to put his tail out.

"Youko stand still." Tira yelled at him.

"Why?" Youko asked stopping.

"So I can put it out that's why." Tira said and put the fire out then cracked up laughing. "That's a good one kid." She said when she got her laughing under control.

"That's not funny it hurt…" Youko whined as he sat down and started rubbing his tail.

"And that's one of the weaker Gems. Just don't get rained on kid." Kuronue said.

"Why?" Bakene asked.

"You'll die that's why! The Gem of Rain and of Fire are mortal enemies. If you get rained on you're dead kid and we have to look for that Gem again." Kuronue said. 

"And you guy's were saying Tira was being mean…damn he's just plain out evil to the kid." Maya said looking at Kuronue.

"I agree with the way Kuronue did it. If you explain it nicely without scarring the kid he'll doing to spit you. You should understand that being the troublemaker of the family Maya!" Tira said smirking at the look on her sister's face.

"Any time sis." Maya said.

"Fine right now!" Tira said and got into a fighting stance like Maya's.

"I'll take care of you sis." Maya said angrily.

"Oh what did I do embarrass you in front of your little crush Maya?" 

Tira said and smirked at Maya's anger.

"You asked for it!!" Maya yelled and attacked Tira.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Tira said defending herself perfectly, which just made Maya even madder. 

"Uhm…which one is her little crush?" Kuronue ask sitting down beside Youko who was still rubbing his tail.

"I don't know…I guess me since the other one is all way's around you!" Youko said.

"What do you mean around me?" Kuronue asked kind of blushing.

"She runs to you every time something goes wrong and she got mad at Maya for calling you the other one." Youko said.

"Oh…" was all Kuronue could say.

"Oh you hyper energetic little twit." Tira said as Maya hit her.

"I told you I'd get you." Maya said happily.

"Yeah well you just dropped you guard again." Tira said and hit Maya. 

"Don't drop your guard when you're in a fight." She said more in a loving older sister looking out for the little sister then an angry sister out for revenge or some thing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I always do that…you know I do so why do you take advantage of it." Maya said in a whiny tone.

"Maya if I wasn't your sister I'd see the weakness and kill you. But since I'm your older sister I teach you your weakness so you can fix it." Tira said sitting down by the fire across from Kuronue.

"See…" Youko whispered to Kuronue.

"Shut up!" Kuronue whispered back, blushing a little.

"What are you two talking about?" Maya asked sitting down between Tira and Bakene who was beside Youko now.

"Hey Youko you have a friend." Tira said and pointed at Bakene.

"What the hell…Keep that crazy kid away from me and my tail." Youko said moving between Kuronue and Tira. Who were both laughing now.

"What's all the frikin yelling about?" a young man with short brown hair and bright violet eye's asked. He had a bandanna tied around his head to hold his bangs out of his eyes. He is also carrying a sword on each of his sides.

"Nothing young man what's your name?" Tira said as she stopped laughing and stood up and bowed slightly.

"Polite isn't she?" Youko said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I am royalty and they do teach manners unlike Kitsune's." Tira said angrily then looked back to the young man.

"Uhm…I like her manners. My name is Mikura miss. And yours may I asked?" Mikura asked bowing slightly back to her.

"Princess Tira this is Princess Maya my little always' hyper annoyance. Youko, and Kuronue." Tira said pointing to each as she said their names and leaving Bakene out on propose.

"Hey what about me?" Bakene asked.

"Oh…Oops forgot…that little twerp is Bakene." Tira said and rolled her eyes.

"My beautiful girl remembered my name." Bakene said happily.

"I have a ten year old brat flirting with me…Kami help! What did I do to deserve that?" Tira whined.

"I'd say nothing. Just bad luck I'd guess. May I join you?" Mikura asked he was usually a loner but their breakfast smelt good.

"Yeah sure why not." Youko said sarcastically.

"I'm going to frikin teach you manners if it's that last thing I do." Tira said and slapped Youko in the back of the head.

"Ouch! Why you?" Youko said and stood up but found Mikura between him and Tira.

"I wouldn't." Mikura said dangerously.

"Or what?" Youko asked dangerously.

"You lay one finger on Mikura, Youko I'll burn your tail again that's what!" Tira said angrily as she glared at him.

"Fine!" Youko said and sat back down.

"Mikura?" Tira asked.

"Yes Ma'am?" Mikura asked turning around to her.

"You wouldn't by any chance have a Gem with you?" Tira asked knowing he was half way across the clearing when Youko started to stand up and was between him and her before Youko got to his feet.

"Why yes." Mikura said and pulled out a dark gray gem with a sword shaped pearl in the center of it.

"That's the Gem of War." Kuronue said surprised then looked at Youko, 

"Good thing you sat down. He could most likely hurt." Kuronue said and smirked at the look on Youko's face.

"Why does every one pick on him?" Maya asked.

"Because it's fun." Bakene said.

"Kid shut up please." Tira said very annoyed by now with him.

"For you any thing." Bakene said and smiled at Tira who just seemed like she'd been hit by a ten thousand pound runaway bolder.

"You hungry Mikura?" Tira asked trying to forget the kid was even any were around.

"Yeah actually I am." Mikura said and smiled.

"Well have a seat we're about to eat any way." Tira said and smiled back at him.

"Thanks Ma'am." Mikura said and sat down beside Maya who had scooted a little closer to Bakene. Then Tira sat down beside him.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Here you go Miroke stop gripping. You had me confused completely @.@ Any way I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review and tell us what you think.

Soul (Tira), Dreams (Maya), Death (Sorceress Riua), Fire (Bakene), and War (Mikura) are all the gems we've brought in so far Miroke. I like war or Mikura he's so off on his own and polite ^_^ I have a thing for polite guys… course I really like Kuronue too. 

And it's Ku-ro-nu-e the e is kind of French like my name…sounds kind of like an 'a'.

****

Thanks, 

Yaiko Youkai


End file.
